Home Sweet Home
by RedPerception
Summary: This is a sequel to Sweet Home Santa Barbara. What happens when Red John finds out about Jane's past as Shawn Spencer. Again I'm not very good at summaries, but please read and review anyway.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Sweet Home Santa Barbara it takes place about a year after the events of my first story, and I'm a little nervous about posting it because I'm not entirely sure where it's going yet, but please review and tell me what you think, I'll try and update it as soon as possible.

**Chapter 1 **

"Having an off day?" I teased watching Lisbon shoot at the range. Her aim was accurate, but not up to her usual speed.

"Oh cause you could do better." She came back.

"I think I could." I grinned.

"You don't even like guns." She argued.

"True." I smiled, taking the gun from her hands and stealing a kiss from her. I looked at her used sheets, and took aim. I was done in half the time it took her.

"You missed." She laughed.

"Oh did I really." I frowned as the sheet came forward toward us. "Cause it really doesn't look like I did." You could see that each of my shots had accurately hit the same exact spots as her shots from before. This was the second time I had done this.

"How?" She asked.

"I said I didn't like guns, not that I couldn't use one." I laughed putting the gun down and pulling her into my arms. She looked up at me waiting for a better explanation. "My dad wanted me to be a cop remember."

It had been almost a year since we had solved that case in Santa Barbara. Almost a year since Lisbon had learned about his past as a fake psychic consultant in Santa Barbara, along with the deaths of my father and best friend, and how I left my fiancée behind. It had also been almost a year since we had started considering ourselves a couple.

"Jane you have a phone call." Rigsby had come down to the range to find him. "From Santa Barbara." He added, Lisbon looked concerned. I hurriedly grabbed the phone from his hand.

"Hello?"

"Spencer, you need to get down here right now." Lassiter yelled through the phone.

"Carlton what happened?" I asked, motioning for Lisbon and Rigsby to follow me up the stairs to the bullpen.

"When you get here we'll explain." Lassiter tried.

"Just tell me now." I exclaimed.

"Shawn." He worried.

"It's Juliet isn't it?" I frowned.

"Yes." He practically whispered.

"What happened?" I needed to know.

"You just need to get down here." He was trying his hardest not to give anything away.

"Lassiter tell me what's going on!" I yelled through the phone.

"She's missing." He sighed.

"You're not telling me something." I stated.

"It's…" He stopped. "It's Red John." I hung up the phone and fell back onto my couch.

"Jane what's the matter, what's going on?" Lisbon asked coming over to sit next me.

"I have to go to Santa Barbara." I frowned, I was truly holding back tears, this was exactly what I was afraid of.

"Patrick what happened?" She asked reaching for his hand.

"Juliet." I whispered, I wasn't sure if I could say the rest, I opened my mouth again. "Red John."

"Oh Patrick." She whispered. "Come on guys, pack your things we're going to Santa Barbara." Lisbon started ordering the others around.

"No this is between me and my past." I interrupted, "You guys will just end in trouble or worse. I'll go find her."

"Patrick, I'm coming with you." Lisbon, held my hand.

"Me too." Van Pelt got up from her desk.

"I'm going." Rigsby added.

"Me too." Cho looked up from his desk.

"Besides what makes this different from the other Red John cases?" Rigsby asked, "What is so special about this girl?" Lisbon and I glanced at each other, she nodded, but I shook my head.

"You tell them or I will." Lisbon warned.

"If you're coming we're wasting time." I got up and headed to my perch upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Lisbon called after me.

"Meet me at the car, I need to grab something." I shouted over my shoulder, I hurried and grabbed something from under my makeshift bed, and then rushed down to the car that was waiting outside the door. "I take it we're not taking two cars." I frowned.

"You need to tell them." Lisbon whispered, as I climbed into the back of the van.

"Tell us what?" Van Pelt asked from the very back seat of the van. I frowned looking at the faces of his coworkers, knowing the whole time that Lisbon was watching him in the review mirror.

"What do you remember about that case in Santa Barbara?" I finally sighed, they would probably find out eventually, especially since we were going back to Santa Barbara.

"Um the girl's brother hit her with a shovel and threw her in the ocean." Rigsby shrugged, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"What do you remember about the detectives involved?" I changed the question.

"There were three…what were their names?" Rigsby thought out loud.

"Lassiter, Seaver, and McNabb." Cho cut in.

"Is that all you remember?" I asked.

"You were really annoying Detective Seaver, about the psychic consultant." Cho remembered.

"Okay, we're getting there what do you remember about the psychic consultant?" I decided this would be my final question.

"Come on just tell us what's the connection with this detective and Red John?" Rigsby was impatient. "Why didn't he just kill her like his other victims?"

"Wait a minute, when we were in the car you pointed out the psychic was her husband to be." Cho stated, turning from his seat in the front of the car to look at me.

"That's right." I nodded, Cho was piecing it together in his head, and Van Pelt was starting to realize something to, Rigsby was still a little lost.

"Seventeen years ago Shawn Spencer disappeared forever, and about a year later Patrick Jane started work at a carnival." I all but whispered, it was a story I knew well, but had told only once. Van Pelt breathed in, Rigsby turned and looked at me, and Cho stayed emotionless.

"You knew?" Van Pelt asked Lisbon after several minutes.

"Only since we went to Santa Barbara last year." She nodded.

"That makes sense." Cho nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon got suddenly defensive.

"Well Teresa I think he's referring to the fact that a year ago was when I guess you could say we became official." I smiled, even if only for a minute, and of course she noticed the immediate disappearance of my smile.

"We will find her?" She nodded, and that pretty much ended the conversation. So five hours later when we pulled up to the Santa Barbara Police Department I didn't wait for the car to stop before I jumped out and hurried up the stairs. Where I saw Lassiter pacing inside the conference room.

"What happened?" I hurried in skipping the sign in desk and barging through the double doors to the conference room. I almost didn't see Chief Vick staring at a note on the table.

"Mr. Jane can you clear this note up for me?" The chief looked up after a minute. I reached for it slowly afraid of what it might say. "It was found on Detective Seaver's car early this morning, and we spoke to her husband, she never made it home last night."

I looked down at the note in my hand and found my eyes jumping to the ever to familiar red smiley face at the bottom. It read:

_Dear Mr. Jane, _

_It's been some time since we last spoke, how are you? Me, well I'm a little disappointed, you see I just recently discovered something rather upsetting. You're not the man you have been claiming to be. I thought we knew each other better than to keep secrets like that. I'm hurt that you don't trust me. Well we must reconcile this, I'll be in touch. _

_P.S. As usual I do approve of your choice in partners. Juliet is a very attractive women, and don't think your current progress with Agent Lisbon has gone ignored. _

I could feel my knees giving out, it took all of my strength just to find a chair to fall into. "Chief, I'm so sorry." I whispered not having the strength to speak louder. "It's all my fault."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here is the second chapter, I would have had it sooner but I'm in the middle of midterms. I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. So please tell me what you think of this chapter as well. As always I own nothing. **

**Chapter 2 **

"No you can apologize after we find her." Chief Vick interrupted.

"I feel the need to explain." I frowned.

"I don't need to hear it, whatever happened between the two of you is not my business." She tried again.

"We were engaged." I announced watching for Chief Vicks reaction, while still noticing Lassiter turn away from the conversation.

"Excuse me?" She stopped, I let her stare at me, "That's impossible." She whispered. Before turning to Lassiter for his reaction, he kept his head low unable to look her in the eyes. "That means…" I just nodded, "Your…"

"Yep." I tried my hardest to smile, but was interrupted when the rest of the team joined us in the conference room. "And I brought back up." At least I still sounded confident, I thought to myself looking to assure myself Lisbon was still okay.

"What do we know?" Lisbon asked looking from Lassiter, to Chief Vick, and ending on me and the letter still in my hand.

"She was taken while leaving work last night. Her husband said she never came home, and then we found the note on her car this morning." Lassiter filled them in seeming to have regained his composure.

"All the note says is he'll be in touch." I added, noticing Lisbon glancing at the letter. I hurriedly placed it in the inside pocket of my vest. No one seemed to argue.

"What does that mean?" Van Pelt asked, stilling looking at where the note disappeared.

"It means we wait." I whispered.

"We can't do nothing." Rigsby argued.

"You're absolutely right, how about we go look around her car." Lisbon decided, she knew as well as I did that we weren't going to find anything, but at least it was something to do.

Lassiter led the way, while Lisbon stayed behind seeing that I hadn't moved. "Come on, we'll find her Patrick." She whispered kissing the top of my head.

"I know," I was holding back tears, I couldn't cry here, "But what state will she be in when we find her?"

"Don't do this to yourself, not now, I need you here. We all need you here." She whispered running her hands through my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised, "I'm not leaving you." She didn't need to know that Red John had called her out in is letter. She had always known the risk of being with me and it would just worry her more, she didn't need that, not now.

"Jane!" "Spencer!" I looked up to see Cho and Lassiter exchanging glances, while still rushing into the room. Causing Lisbon to step back realizing she was practically on my lap.

"This was in the car." Cho handed me a cell phone, "There's a message for you."

"That phone wasn't in the car this morning, when we first looked." Lassiter added.

"Do you have surveillance of the parking lot?" Lisbon asked looking at the phone in my hands.

"Yes, but someone rerouted them to play on a loop, we tried to look at them this morning after we found the note." Lassiter explained, looking slightly embarrassed.

"He did the same thing when he killed Bosco." Lisbon frowned trying to make Lassiter feel a little better.

"Did you fix the problem after you found out about it?" I wondered still looking at the phone in my hand, afraid to open it.

"We'll go look at it." Cho nodded, leading Lassiter away. "Rigsby and Van Pelt are still going through the car." He added before closing the door behind him.

I was staring at the phone in my hand when Chief Vick came back, "What does the message say?" She wanted to know.

**Glad to see that you made it to Santa Barbara safely **

I read out loud looking at the message on the screen in front of me.

"That's all?" Lisbon frowned, looking over my shoulder.

"That's all." I confirmed.

"What does it mean?" Chief Vick asked.

"He's just playing with us." I closed my eyes and rested my head in my hands.

"What do you mean?" Chief Vick wanted to know.

"It's a game to him." Lisbon tried to explain, I remained silent, I needed to try and work this out.

"A game?" Chief Vick repeated, "Like Yin and Yang?"

"Worse." I whispered.

"Every time we get close, he's a step ahead of us." Lisbon sighed, "He's got moles everywhere, which makes him impossible to catch." As she finished speaking the phone in my hand started vibrating.

**Hello Patrick, **

** The home is where the heart is **

I read out loud.

"What does that mean?" Lisbon asked this time.

"I don't know." I admitted reading it again.

"There's nothing else in the car boss." Rigsby came in followed by Van Pelt.

"Where was your home here?" Lisbon asked, turning quickly.

"Um probably the psych office, I never slept at my actual home." I shrugged.

"Gee that sounds familiar." Rigsby smirked, causing Van Pelt to try and hold back a laugh.

"The psych office?" Lisbon asked.

"Where Gus and I opened our consulting business." I explained, "It's where the girls surf shop was from the last case." I added.

"Do you think he could mean there?" Van Pelt asked.

"Maybe, or he could mean my dad's house, that's where I was raised." I shrugged. "There's no way to know."

"Hey, boss, this is the guy that put the phone in the car." Cho and Lassiter dragged a young officer into the room and sat him down across the table from me.

"Where's Red John?" Lisbon asked, sitting in the chair next to me, the man just smiled.

"What does this message mean?" I needed to know, showing him the phone.

"Go home." The man laughed.

"Where is home?" I continued.

"How am I supposed to know where your home is." He just kept laughing.

"Lassiter take Cho and check out Henry Spencer's old house, and I'll get McNabb to take Rigsby and Van Pelt to the old Psych office." Chief Vick ordered, "I'm going to go make some phone calls."

"We'll stay here and wait for another text." Lisbon agreed. "Put this man in a holding cell, and keep him under surveillance we don't want him to end up dead." I sat and watched as everyone else left the room leaving Lisbon and I our own again. "Are you okay?" She turned her chair to look at me.

"I'm okay." I nodded, looking at the phone in my hand. "I'm going to try something." She looked at me more than a little concerned. I opened the phone and dialed the number that had sent me the texts.

"I've been waiting for your call Patrick." It was him, with his unsettling voice. "What took you so long?"

"Where are you?" I tried, and he just laughed.

"It's never that easy." I could almost here him smiling on the other end of the phone.

"How is Juliet?" I changed the question.

"She is enjoying your lovely home. How is Agent Lisbon?" He questioned in return.

"If you lay a hand on her I will kill you." I hissed through the phone.

"I've heard that before." He laughed.

"How long have you known?" I could feel Lisbon staring at me but I couldn't look at her.

"Not long at all actually, but I'll admit it took me longer than I would have liked to decide what I was going to do." He responded. "It was rather upsetting to know you had slipped that by me."

"Now you know how I feel." I started, "I don't know your real name, why should you be allowed to know my real name?"

"Oh that is a good point." He laughed again, it sent a chill up my spin. "It is good to be back here. I missed our banter." And that's when it hit me, I knew exactly where he was.

"I will kill you." I warned.

"As you wish." He was still laughing, and then just like that he was gone.

"I know where he is." I turned to Lisbon. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here's chapter 3, I think there is only going to be one more chapter after this. So tell me what you think. I'm grateful for all of the reviews, and can't wait to read more. As usual I don't own anything. **

"Go where, How they took the car?" Lisbon asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I stopped for a second, but then remembered something. I wonder if it was still there.

"That's okay I have an idea, we'll call them from the road." I pulled her out of the police station and into the nearest cab.

"Where are we going?" She wanted to know as I held her close.

"Home, but first we have to pick up my ride." I smiled at her.

"You still have a car here?" She questioned, looking into my face.

"Not quite." I grinned at her as the cab pulled to a stop in front of an old garage.

"It looks like it hasn't been opened in ages." She stated as I paid the cab driver.

"Seventeen years." I reminded, she was looking at me again. "You think my car now is a death trap." I laughed opening the garage door and heading for the light switch.

"No way." She argued, as I tried to hand her my helmet.

"You don't have a choice, because if your not coming I'll go kill Red John on my own." I pointed out pulling the keys out of an empty desk.

"We can call the team and get a ride with them." Lisbon tried.

"This is faster." I reasoned, "Call them from the road."

"I'm supposed to call them from the back of a motorcycle?" She questioned.

"Well we'll need to stop for gas, call them then." I stated starting the bike.

"Your going to make me do this aren't you?" She groaned pulling the helmet on, I just smiled. "Where's your helmet?"

"On your head." I smiled revving the engine before taking off down the street. I could hear her screaming in my ear and her arms wrapped tighter around my waste. I wished that it were under better circumstances that I had Lisbon on the back of my motorcycle.

"You drive like a maniac!" Lisbon shouted in my ear, as I swerved in and out of traffic on the interstate. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You always say that." I called over my shoulder.

"Now I mean it." She yelled, "Where are we going?"

"Home." I answered pulling off the interstate to get some gas.

"What does that mean?" She asked, as I stopped the bike by an open gas pump. I didn't answer as I started pumping the gas. "I have to call the team and tell them something."

"Red John took her to my house." I frowned.

"By your house, you don't mean, the same house as last time?" She asked, looking into my face. I nodded.

"Make your call, I'm going to go in and pay, we have about an hours drive left." I instructed leaving her to make the call. Standing in line I couldn't help but play with the ring on my finger, If I was going to do it, it was going to be now or never. "I'm going to get him Angie." I whispered, not letting go of the ring on my finger.

Lisbon was waiting for me by the bike, and I couldn't help but smile. "You look so sexy next to that bike."

"Yea sure with all this helmet hair." She laughed.

"You look gorgeous." I reassured her with a kiss.

"Do you even see the way women look at you?" She asked, "With your gorgeous hair and your three piece suits, and now your riding a motorcycle. The women in the car there hasn't stopped staring at you since we pulled in here."

"Well lets give her something to stare at." I grinned, pulling her close and kissing her lips.

"Why me?" She asked pulling away. "You could be with anybody, why me?"

"Because you have been here for me, even when I was a jerk. You stood by me when no one else would. That's why." I kissed her again, before getting back on the bike. She quickly put in her helmet and got on behind me.

"Lets go take care of Red John once and for all." She whispered in my ear, as I started the bike.

"You sound so bad ass." I laughed, "Getting on the back of a motorcycle and going off to kill the serial killer." She laughed to, but started screaming as soon as I pulled onto the interstate. I really did love this women, I don't know what I would do if we didn't finish this tonight.

I was a block away when I pulled the motorcycle over, and helped Lisbon off the back of the bike. "I don't want him to hear the bike." I explained, as she laid her helmet on the handlebars. "Promise me you'll do what I ask when we go in there." I begged.

"Jane." She started.

"No, listen, you are not to enter that room under any circumstances, if I lose you, I don't know what I would do." I tried to explain.

"Oh, so if I lose you I'm just supposed to deal with it." She hissed.

"Give me five minutes, and then you can come in." I tried.

"One." She tried to bargain.

"Three." I stated.

"Three it is." She wasn't happy and I knew she would come in earlier, but we were at the doorstep so it was to late to argue anymore. She pulled her gun out and then looked at me. "How do you plan on killing him without a gun?

"I'll think of something." That answer didn't seem to please her, but we were at the bottom of the stairs now. There was a knot in my stomach and with each step it tightened, it was moving up my throat and I thought I was going to throw up. I opened the door slowly thinking back to that night. The light was shining on the smiley face and Juliet was lying in the same exact spot as my wife had been. Only I could still see her breathing, slowly but she was still alive, and that's all that mattered.

I closed the door behind me, knowing Lisbon was waiting outside. I saw a figure standing in the corner, but I needed to check on Juliet first. She was bleeding and slightly bruised, but it looked as if she was sleeping, not unconscious.

"You came alone?" He asked, his voice sent a chill up my spine, which didn't help the nausea, but I needed to fight it.

"I couldn't put anyone else in danger." I turned to give him my full attention, a mask covered his face, and we could both feel the tension in the room.

"No weapon even." He laughed, "Not up to your word then."

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Why do you think?" He answered with a question.

"I think you are finally bored with me." I stated truthfully. "You want to get rid of me and as many of the people I care about."

"Oh I wasn't going to kill you, where would the fun in that be?" He laughed, and I heard Juliet stir behind me.

"You think I'm going to let you walk out of here?" I wondered.

"Well once Agent Lisbon comes in here, and I kill her, and then I kill Juliet. You won't be in the right mind to kill me." He couldn't stop laughing and it was unsettling. I knew if I didn't do it soon, Lisbon would in fact come in.

"No one is going to come in." I told him, "No one knows where I am."

"If I didn't know for a fact Lisbon was outside this door. You may have convinced me." He smiled, and just as he said that Lisbon came through the door. I watched in slow motion as Red John reached into his jacket pocket.

I didn't think, I reacted reaching into my vest and pulling the trigger before his hand had even left his pocket. He fell but that wasn't good enough, I fired again and again and again until my knees gave out. I fell forward and dropped my gun.

"Jane!" Lisbon ran to my side.

"Why on earth did you not come in with your gun drawn?" I laughed, and she laughed to. "He's gone." I whispered. She nodded helping me to my feet. "Do me a favor, and find some clothes for her in the closet, and call the ambulance." Lisbon looked at me for a second, but nodded.

"Juliet." I whispered, shaking her lightly.

"Shawn," She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck. I lifted her gently into my arms and carried her downstairs to the kitchen. Where Lisbon met us a little bit later with some of my wife's clothes in her arms. I sat Juliet down on the chair and started cleaning up some of the blood on her face. "Is he dead?"

"He's dead." I nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a bus." She smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I'll let you know in a little bit." I let her lean against my shoulder. "Scott's on his way."

"Shawn?" She looked up into my face. "Promise me this is the last time a serial killer kidnaps me in your name."

I smiled down at her, "I promise." We could hear the sirens coming up the street. "They're going to take you to the hospital. I'll be there in a little bit I promise." She nodded as the medic's came in and helped her to the ambulance. I left Lisbon to deal with the medic's while I wandered back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the last chapter I'm sorry it kind of rambles on I wasn't sure how I wanted to end it. So I hope you enjoyed it, I know I had quite a bit of fun writing it. So please read and review, and as usual I don't own anything. **

I opened the door just as slowly, looking from the smiley on the wall to the body on the floor. It was almost poetic that he was lying under his own smile. I went over and picked up my gun and stuck it back inside my vest. It had been sitting in that pocket ever since Lassiter called, and now I can go put it back in my perch where it would stay forever. I felt two other things in my pocket, one was the letter, and the other was a small box.

The small box reminded me of the promise I had made myself, a promise I had never really forgotten, while at the same time starting to doubt that I would ever get a chance to fulfill.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Lisbon asked peeking in the door.

"Thinking." I didn't look at her but I could feel her come all the way into the room and close the door behind her.

"About what?" She was right beside me now.

"The future." I smiled, I could finally say I had a future.

"You really must be a mind reader, because I was thinking about the same thing." She wrapped her arms around my waist. "You haven't taken his mask off yet." She stated as a look of concern crossed her face.

"It doesn't matter, who he is. He's dead now, and you and Juliet are both alive." I stated, looking down at the body on the ground, and the red face on the wall. "It's almost poetic that he died under his own smiley face."

"Do you think he planned it that way? He made it kind of easy to catch him." She followed my gaze to the body.

"I think so," I nodded, She didn't need to know that he had been planning on killing her just to send me back into my depression that it had taken me so long to finally break free of.

"Patrick I need to tell you something." She let go of me and backed away. "Well I was going to tell you sooner but I didn't know how you were going to react, and then Detective Lassiter called you, I knew I couldn't tell you then." She started rambling, she was so adorable, "I just have to say it." I nodded but remained silent. "This would be so much easier if you could actually read my mind." She groaned, looking from me to the ground.

I pulled her close and smiled, "You're pregnant." I laughed, she looked up at me with a frown, "Teresa I've known probably almost as long as you've known."

"Why didn't you say anything then." She frowned, pulling away.

"I was waiting for you to say it." I answered, trying again to pull her close, but she backed away.

"How did you know?" She was frustrated, but I think it was more with herself for not realizing I had known this whole time.

"I did have a pregnant wife once before." I sighed, giving up on trying to get a hug. "You were more moody that usual, you spent some extra time in the bathroom every morning, oh and you're shooting at the range has been off." She looked at me as if deciding whether or not my reasons were good enough. "But it's my turn to tell you something."

"Do I want to hear it?" She groaned, I smiled, but reached into my vest pocket and pulled out that little box. Right there in the room where my wife and daughter were murdered, where I had just shot and killed their murderer I got down on one knee and looked up into her face.

"Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me."

"Patrick?!" She starred at the ring I was holding out to her. "When did you get that?" was all she could say.

"I asked you first." I smiled, not getting up.

"Yes, yes of course." She smiled back at me as I slid the ring on to her finger, before getting up and pulling her close. Right there in the room where I had lost my family I was getting ready to start a new one. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Well when you turned down that emerald necklace I needed to find something to spend my money on." I smiled.

"That was over five years ago." She answered, hanging onto me.

"I know." I whispered before gently kissing her lips.

"What took you so long?" She pulled away before kissing me back.

"I had some unresolved business to take care of." I answered.

"We should do something about the body." She stated, but didn't pull away. "Call the police or something to get rid of it."

"You are the police." I replied.

"I meant a medical examiner or someone like that." She corrected with a grin.

"I'm sure the team will be here soon enough to take care of it." I answered.

"What about Juliet? Don't you want to go make sure she's okay?" She wondered.

"Am I really so unbearable to kiss that you need to think of these excuses?" I smiled, finally letting go of her.

"You really are a mind reader." She said for the second time tonight. I backed away and feigned hurt, making her laugh. "You know what we haven't done yet?" She asked.

"Called the team to tell them what happened." I shrugged.

"Again with the mind reading." She smiled, "I'll call Cho and the guys you call Detective Lassiter." Suddenly she was all business, so I just went along with it. I followed her out of the room and back downstairs.

"Spencer what's going on? What happened?" Lassiter practically yelled through the phone. I could here cars in the background, he was still on the interstate.

"Juliet's alive, she's in the hospital, bruised but alive." I answered, I could hear a sigh of relief on the other end, and then he passed the information on to whoever he was in the car with.

"And what about you and Agent Lisbon?" He asked, as more of an afterthought.

"We're alright." I assured, "and Red John is dead." There was no response on the other end for a couple minutes.

"Are you sure?" He needed to know.

"I'm sure." I grinned.

"Okay, well Scott is with me. Chief Vick is in the other car with Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt, we'll all be there in about a half an hour." He explained.

"Meet us at the hospital Teresa and I will finish things up here." I told him. He agreed, and we both hung up. I wandered into the living room where Lisbon was no longer on the phone with Cho, but had taken up the task of calling the local cops to come take care of the body. So I decided to walk back into the kitchen and make myself a cup of tea, along with searching the near empty kitchen for some coffee for Lisbon.

By the time she joined me her coffee was ready and I could hear sirens in the distance. "What did you tell the police?" I wondered.

"That we had the body of a serial killer here, and that the victim had already been taken to the hospital." She explained, taking a sip of the coffee I handed her. "I told the others to meet us at the hospital."

"I told Lassiter the same thing." I nodded, as the police started coming in the door.

"Agent Lisbon?" The man in charge asked, looking more than a little confused at the petite women in front of him with a mug of coffee in her hand. "You said there was a body here."

"Upstairs in the room at the end of the hall." She answered, taking another sip from her mug. The man was so startled by her lack of concern.

"And do you know who killed him?" He questioned.

"Oh that would be me." I cut in offering my hand for him to shake. If I thought he looked confused before it was nothing compared to now.

"Excuse me." He stated.

"He was pulling a gun on me, and had another women unconscious in the room." Lisbon clarified. The officer thought we were putting him on our something, but went upstairs with the other officers anyway. "What was his problem?" She frowned taking a sip from her mug.

"He was confused because we were so calm about there being a dead guy upstairs." I laughed.

"Oh my god, the smiley face on the wall." The officer came running down the stairs. "I thought you said you killed that man. The smiley face."

"The smiley face is dried on the wall from over eight years ago." I answered setting my tea down. "The body on the ground is the man that put it there."

"That body is Red John?" He looked from Lisbon to myself in shock.

"Yes he is, and I shot him dead." I answered picking my cup back up. "We're willing to make our statements, but we do have to get to the hospital soon." From there it took us about twenty minutes to explain what happened.

"Can we get a ride to the hospital?" Lisbon asked one of the officers nearest us.

"Teresa, we have a ride remember." I grinned.

"Oh no, not that again." She whined.

"Well we can't just leave it there." I retorted pulling her out the door and down the block to where we left the bike.

"You're killing me." She smiled as I placed a kiss on the top of her head before putting the helmet on for her. I laughed, and helped her onto the bike before taking off down the street. She started screaming again, only this time it was different there was excitement and joy in her voice.

"What are the guys going to think of you?" I laughed, glancing at her over my shoulder. "Screaming from the back of a motorcycle with that ring on your finger."

"Oh shit what will we tell the team?" She worried, laying her head on my back.

"Let them figure it out on their own." I shrugged, pulling the motorcycle into the hospital parking lot. As a large SUV pulled in behind us, and a smaller navy car followed that one. I couldn't help but laugh even harder as I parked the bike.

"Oh my God boss!" Van Pelt shrieked jumping out of the SUV and running toward where Lisbon was taking off her helmet. "Where did you get the motorcycle?"

"Spencer I can't believe you still have that thing." Lassiter commented, looking at the ancient bike. "I thought Juliet made you get rid of it when you where dating."

"Yeah I didn't." I shrugged. "But we can discuss the things I did and didn't do later." I saw Scott standing by the car, and decided to lead the way into the hospital. "We're looking for Juliet Seaver." I told the lady at the counter.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"He is," I pointed to Scott, "And their cops." I added motioning to the rest of the party.

"Right this way." The nurse nodded, I followed while listening to the conversation taking place behind me.

"Did you really ride six and a half hours on the back of a motorcycle?" Van Pelt asked. I knew Cho and Rigsby were listening as well.

"That's not what I want to know?" Rigsby interrupted. "Is he really dead?"

"He's dead." I turned around, to face all of them. "He's finally dead." I watched as relief, then concern, and then relief again crossed all of their faces.

"Juliet!" Scott rushed passed us all to Juliet's bedside. I stayed outside the room with Lassiter, chief Vick, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, and Teresa. We watched as Scott sat at Juliet's bedside getting her what ever she asked for. After a little while Lassiter and Chief Vick went in too.

"You should be in there." Teresa stated, holding my hand.

"I would just be intruding." I shook my head.

"You saved her life." She tried.

"I'm also the reason she was taken in the first place." I responded, but at the same time Scott came out.

"Mr. Jane, thank you for saving my wife." He came over and shook my hand.

"Of course." I nodded.

"Please you can come in and talk to her." He invited.

"I don't want to intrude." I stepped away.

"No, you couldn't possibly be intruding." He smiled, so I grabbed Teresa's hand and dragged her in with me.

"Patrick, I thought you were to afraid or something." Juliet teased, sitting up in her bed.

"Afraid, of course not." I laughed, looking around the room realizing this was the first time Juliet, Lassiter, Chief Vick, and I had been in the same room together in seventeen years, the same thought must have just crossed Juliet's mind because she was looking at the four of us while glancing at Scott and Teresa as an after thought. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." She smiled. "How about you?"

"I feel like a weight has been lifted." I decided.

"Was it easier than the first time." She questioned.

"I didn't have time to think about it this time." I stated.

"I don't want to know when last time was do I?" Chief Vick frowned.

"Probably not." Lassiter stated.

"Oh I took your advice." Juliet looked at me.

"What advice would that be?" I smiled at her.

"The last time we saw each other, you said if it was a boy we should name it something." She prompted, and I couldn't help it my smile grew.

"You had a boy." I celebrated, walking over and kissing her on the cheek, "Congratulations!"

"Yes and we named him Shawn." Scott stated, he realized he was missing something, but still really unsure of what that was.

"He knows." Juliet smiled watching only me.

"Shawn was the guy who helped you out of witness protection, so you could come find your sweet heart." I nodded remembering that day clearly.

"How did you know that?" He asked, looking at me, and then at everyone else in the room.

"Well you were pretty hard to track down, and my friend didn't tell me I was tracking down the ex boyfriend of the girl I so desperately wanted to date." I replied.

"Your Shawn?" He questioned, looking me up and down. "In that case I owe you a huge thanks for so many reasons. First for getting me out of the program, second for leaving Juliet for me, and third for saving her life."

"Not a problem, well two of the three weren't anyway." I nodded to him. I could feel Teresa grabbing my hand again, it was nice to know that I had someone to.

"Wait a minute!" Juliet shrieked.

"What?" We all turned at once.

"Is that a ring on your finger Agent Lisbon?" She kept shrieking, I didn't even have to look to know that Teresa was blushing as I pulled her close to me.

"Well you know what they say Spencer, third times a charm." Lassiter teased.

"Carlton!" Chief Vick scolded.

"He's alright chief." I laughed, "I'm not running, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep my mouth shut."

"Yea that's not happening." Juliet smiled.

"You haven't been able to keep your mouth closed for more than fifteen seconds since the day we met." Lassiter stated.

"The first time we met you got punched in the face because you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Teresa reminded.

"I guess some things never change." Chief Vick smiled.

"Don't listen to her, she's glad I got punched in the face because that led to her having to drag me everywhere with her the whole day. Which led to me getting hired as a consultant." I interjected.

"Which led to the most stressful nine years of my life." Teresa teased.

"I know that feeling." Chief Vick agreed, getting a nod from both Lassiter and Juliet.

"I see how it is I go through the heroic act of slaying a serial killer and then it becomes pick on Patrick hour." I retorted faking offended. Being in there company had almost made me say Shawn, but in actuality that's not who I am any more. I had to grow up, Shawn would never have grown up given the opportunity.

"Hey Boss," Cho came in, "Director Bertram here he wants to talk to you and Jane."

"We'll be right out." She answered, she waited for him to leave before turning back to the group of people. "It was nice to see you, I guess we have to go for now."

"Shawn!" Juliet called before letting me leave with Teresa. "I mean Patrick. You are going to come back to Santa Barbara sometime aren't you? I'm sure my son would love to meet his namesake."

"I'll come whenever I'm called." I nodded, "Or maybe I'll just show up sometime."

"Your always welcome." Scott added shaking my hand.

"Well then good bye for now." I smiled, following Teresa out of the room to where Bertram was standing in the center of the waiting room. He looked incredibly tired and very annoyed to be awake right now.

"Good morning Director." I grinned, noticing the clock behind him realizing for the first time that it was one in the morning.

"Please tell me the rumors are true and that I did not get dressed at one in the morning because of some stupid rumor." He groaned, looking from Teresa to myself.

"Yes the rumors are true, I proposed to Agent Lisbon." I watched, as Teresa blushed for probably the hundredth time in the past twenty-four hours.

"What, no not that rumor, I didn't even know that was a rumor." He shook his head, he was obviously not awake yet. "Is Red John dead?" He declared.

"Oh yes that's true as well." I nodded.

"And you shot him?" He questioned.

"Yes sir, but I was protecting two lives, well three if your counting my own, but I have a feeling he wasn't trying to kill me." I answered, "And it was a registered gun."

"For once he did everything by the book." Teresa agreed. "It was in self defense."

"Well then I better alert the media, because this is going to be one of the biggest stories of the decade. The media is going to want to talk to both of you." He warned.

"Well I'm not to big on talking to the media." I reminded.

"You just killed the most dangerous serial killer in two decades, your going to talk to the media." Bertram warned. "Oh and we will talk about what new team you get assigned to this afternoon."

"Excuse me?" Teresa and I questioned at the same time.

"Well no relationships with in a team." He reminded.

"No offense director but if I'm not working with agent Lisbon, I'm not working with the CBI." I responded, "You know after this news story breaks I think I might find someone else who wants to hire me."

"You behave and talk to the press. You stay on her team." He warned, "Any mistakes…" He started, but stopped he knew that if I left all the good press the CBI would get for stopping Red John would disappear as well.

"Don't worry, we'll behave." I teased, as he walked away. "Now my darling why don't we ride off into the rising sun on my trusty steed."

"If you mean a twenty year old motorcycle, I think I'll ride back to Sacramento with the team." She smiled. "But on the other hand they'll be asking a whole bunch of annoying questions."

I smiled as we walked out to the parking lot. Pulling out of the parking lot I realized, I was truly happy. Everything had worked out, and now I was riding into the sunrise with my bride to be. It was kind of romantic, that was until we pulled on the interstate and she started screaming again.

"I love you Teresa Lisbon." I smiled, tilting my head back so she could hear me.

"I love you to Patrick Jane." She answered leaning forward and kissing me.


End file.
